


Woiperdinger

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Monster Darcy, Not Canon Compliant, Woiperdinger, Woiperdinger!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Darcy is a good lab assistant, who cares that she isn't exactly human and has a weird love for nuts ... well there were stranger things.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 95
Collections: The Monster Mash





	1. Woiperdinger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcylvania Challenge Week 4 - Cryptids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcylvania Challenge Week 4 - Cryptids

Clint had the freaky feeling of being watched.

He was currently shuffling around in the vents above the science labs in Avenger Tower and every now and then he could swear he heard either the tapping of tiny feet or the shuffling of feathers, but that couldn't be, right?

Stark couldn't have a pest problem.

Jarvis would have detected that, right?

As if hearing his thoughts he heard a soft sound of movement in the vent above him.

Slowly, ever so slowly he shifted his position from looking down through the grid to look up into the darkness.

All he saw was a pair of light reflecting eyes and claws descending towards him.

~~~

Jane watched the bowman fall through the grid of the ceiling vent with a scream.

He scrambled to his feet and saw her disapproving look.

She looked at him with her lips pressed together and lifted her head to point outside.

“But,” he gestured. “There is a … creature thingy in the vents!”

Jane narrowed her eyes further and he scrambled to hurry outside. “Your funeral!” he shouted. “It's some strange kind of creature. Probably Asgard! I'm telling Tony he has a pest problem.”

Once the door shut behind him Jane lifted her gaze towards the ceiling.

“Bah!” Darcy growled from the open grid. “Pest!” she snarled showing off her tiny but sharp fangs. “Next time I'll sneak up on him and bite his ass!”

“Just come down here Darcy,” Jane gestured with a smile. “I don't like him sneaking about either but I'll just have a talk with Stark about setting real pest traps up there. For certain Hawks!”

With a soft laugh, Darcy came into view.

Her small cute squirrel head poked out first, long rabbit ears falling down beside her head like a pair of braids. Two huge unnatural blue eyes gleamed down at Jane.

Dainty black goat horns decorated the top of her head, which she lifted proudly.

Darcy's sleek in reddish-brown fur colored body came into view. The color reminding of autumn. Depending on how the light hit her fur it shone and gleamed in different kinds of oranges, reds and browns. Sometimes it even looked like copper.

In one fluid movement, she jumped out of the vent and unfolded large wings from her back. The pattern of the white and reddish-brown wings resembled that of a barn owl and she flew just as silently through the air, her adorable fluffy squirrel tail helping to adjust her path.

Darcy landed on Jane's shoulder with the softest of touches. Fawning out her wings shortly before setting down as gentle as a feather.

She was an excellent flier and climber.

Jane moved to scratch behind her rabbit ears and a purr like sound escaped Darcy who's chest vibrated with the sound she produced.

“What do you want?” she asked distrustfully in between her purring.

“Nothing,” Jane hummed with a smile before confessing. “Well, to be honest … I might have dropped the screwdriver behind the sensor for the Einstein-Rosen-Bridge.”

“Again?!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta or proofread  
> Mostly for fun  
> I might add more little scenes when I feel like it because this is too funny to pass up
> 
> Woiperdinger is a common legendary creature where I'm from.  
> It is similar to a Jackalope  
> Here is a link if you want to read a bit about them: [Woiperdinger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolpertinger)


	2. Chocolate

Darcy was perched comfortably across Thor's massive shoulders enjoying the warmth the Asgardian furnace seemed to always radiate, taking a much deserved nap.

Thor chuckled almost silently while her bushy squirrel tail flickered across the right side of his face, tickling him despite his beard.

Her sleek body was draped around his neck, wings neatly tucked to her side, while she shamelessly stole some snuggles from her best friend forever/boss/sister's soulmate – her lightning brother.

“You're a mighty fine protector,” Thor told her, bringing one massive arm up to scratch beneath her chin. “I heard you chased away Friend Hawkeye from spying in the vents.”

In return for the attention he paid to her chin she opened her blue owl like eyes and mindful of her horns she began to rub her chin against his with an affectionate purr. “To be honest, he was really easy to frighten for a super duper Spyassassin.”

~~~

A few hours later Darcy (in her human form) and Jane stood with their arms crossed watching as Clint swore up and down he had seen some mutated demon squirrel.

“I swear Tony!” Clint gestured wildly with his hands. “I was just minding my own business,”

“Yeah, in the vents above our lab.” Darcy snorted and tapped her foot impatiently.

Tony send her a look and smirked at Hawkeye, crossing his arms.

“When the demon thingy jumped at me!” Clint continued purposely ignoring Darcy. “It was about this tall and had fangs and claws and glowing blue eyes!”

While Clint gestured and pointed Tony shook his head at him.

“You're sure you didn't just fart up there?” Darcy snarked. “Who knows what you've eaten? Your farts might be considered bio-hazards. Who crawls around in the vents anyway?!”

Clint gaped at her and pointed a finger accusingly. “I'm not hallucinating! I know what I have seen!” he pointed at the ceiling once more. “I don't just randomly fall out of vents.”

Darcy muttered, “Could have fooled me.”

“Well,” Jane interrupted with a scowl on her face. “I know that I had a perfectly normal day in the lab until you fell out of the ceiling vent screaming like some lunatic.” at this, she turned to look at Tony. “I can't work like this!”

With a sigh, Tony put a hand on Clint's shoulder. “We'll figure this out, you continue your research,” his gaze wandered from Jane to Darcy and back, one eyebrow lifted. “No dangerous portal mishaps this week.”

Jane and her both nodded shortly in acknowledgment.

“Come on Clint,” Tony steered the huffing and protesting sniper out of the lab. “How about a few shots in the penthouse?”

Once they were gone and the doors slid shut behind the two males Jane and Darcy burst out into giggles.

“Doctor Foster, Miss Lewis.” Jarvis' voice startled them out of their giggling fit. “Sir would like to let you know that his lips are sealed.”

Darcy cocked her head to the side and smiled up at one of the cameras. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are welcome, Miss Lewis. Sir would only like to ask you to refrain from littering in the vents. Mr. Barton has a habit of leaving half eaten things in there.”

“Eww,” Darcy scrunched her nose. “That's disgusting. You won't have to worry about something like that.”

“Very well,” Jarvis sounded a bit smug. “I'm also delighted to provide you with a chart of the vents and directions to Mr. Barton's nearest chocolate stash.”

“Oooohhh!” both Jane and her gushed pleased.

~~~

Sometimes later in the same week, Clint was walking down the corridor in front of the labs, a happy tune on his lips, while he unwrapped a chocolate bar.

One with nuts.

An angry screech was all the warning he got as the _thing_ flew straight at his face.

The startled and high pitched scream that escaped him would be denied later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta or proofread  
> Mostly for fun  
> I might add more little scenes when I feel like it because this is too funny to pass up
> 
> Woiperdinger is a common legendary creature where I'm from.  
> It is similar to a Jackalope  
> Here is a link if you want to read a bit about them: [Woiperdinger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolpertinger)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta or proofread  
> Mostly for fun  
> I might add more little scenes when I feel like it because this is too funny to pass up
> 
> Woiperdinger is a common legendary creature where I'm from.  
> It is similar to a Jackalope  
> Here is a link if you want to read a bit about them: [Woiperdinger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolpertinger)


End file.
